


Nothing Lasts Forever?

by alexmustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Action, Character Death, Fantasy, First Sad, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay Love, Gor - Freeform, Happy Ending, Human to vampire, M/M, Mentions of Rape, One Shot, Profanity, Reunited lovers, Romance, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexmustdie/pseuds/alexmustdie
Summary: Before he ran out of time, Gerard ran back over to Frank, who was gasping, sweaty and bloody. Gerard was scared. He had never seen him like this before."D-do it. Show me your teeth..." Frank whispered, and that was the last thing Frank said, before Gerard plunged his teeth into his neck.





	Nothing Lasts Forever?

"Gerard, for God's sake, will you just fucking listen to me?!" Frank yelled, his voice echoing across the quiet house. He was so tired of being rejected. Of being told he couldn't do the one thing he wanted. 

 

This was his decision anyway. He had decided a long time ago. This is what he wants, and he couldn't understand why Gerard wouldn't accept that. Gerard just thought that Frank couldn't accept what he was saying, instead of him not accepting Frank's decision. 

 

Or maybe Frank could accept it, and maybe he just wanted to act apathetic towards the situation because he didn't want to know all of the negative effects. As long as he was with Gerard he just didn't care. 

 

"Frank. You don't know what you're talking about. This is your humanity you're talking about. This is something you can never get back," Gerard sighed from his sitting position on the couch. 

 

He was used to this conversation by now. It was expected. He knew from the very first moment Frank had mentioned it, while laying next to Gerard's side sweaty and sticky, that he wouldn't let it go. That's just how Frank is. Stubborn little fucker.

 

"Gerard I don't care. Humanity hasn't done anything for me anyway! Why can't you just let me make this decision?!" Frank groaned, tired of the numerous rejections. So what if he wanted to lose his humanity? 

 

Gerard sighed, pulling his cold hand through his coal black hair. 

 

"Frank, sugar, I don't want to risk it. The changing is too risky, and being a vampire isn't all that great anyway. Living your life watching everyone grow old and die, while you're still there alive," Gerard stated sadly, looking into his eyes. Frank immediately shook his head, his eyes tearing up. 

 

"Gee, you're the only thing that matters to me anymore...ever since Mik-" Frank cut himself off with a choking noise. 

 

"I know...I know I'm sorry. I didn't think about that before I said it," Gerard replied pulling Frank into his lap, and stroking his hair. 

 

Frank rested his head on Gerard's shoulder sighing, a few stray tears finding their way to escape. 

 

"If I would've only been there. I could've stopped it Gee. Nothing would've happened. It's all my fault I wasn't there to stop him," Frank sobbed out, clutching the taller man's shirt. Any last trace of the self control he had possessed, had now dissipated into nothing. 

 

"Shh. No, don't say that Frankie. It was nothing you did. I shouldn't have trusted Mikey again. I shouldn't have believed him. Then he never would've gotten to them," Gerard whispered, consolingly running his hands up and down Frank's arms. 

 

Frank could still see the bloody lumps of his parents, lying on the living room floor, lifeless as the air around them. He could still see the brother of the person he held most dear, with his family's blood littering his fangs. He could feel the empty void of Mikey's eyes as he stared into his soul, ready to kill him next. 

 

He had promised to protect them the day he met Gerard. The day he decided to stay with him he had promised his family they would always be okay, despite the dangers of being with a vampire. 

 

Frank tried closing his eyes harder. Maybe if he did, he wouldn't see them anymore. Wouldn't remember anything. But the vision was permanently there, and there was nothing he could do to remove it. Over and over again, he would rewatch the horrific sight of his family being mauled to death by the brother of his lover. There was nothing that could hit the stop button on the video player built in his mind. Nothing except Gerard. 

 

That's why Frank needed him to do this for him. He wouldn't lose the one thing that he had left, and cared for the most. 

 

Gerard had always been there for him, even on the first day they had met. Frank always felt this odd sense of safety around him. The day he first had a short encounter with him for the first time, he sensed something different. 

 

One day Frank tried following the unusual man through a dark alley, not thinking about all of the bad events that could occur. 

 

So Gerard was already turning the corner out of the alley, when Frank, wanting to be a distance away, was only half way through. This was New Jersey, after all, and a gang of older guys cornered Frank before he made it out. Gerard shuddered remembering the shriek that he had heard, and hearing the guys voices as they pinned Frank against the wall. 

 

Frank would've been raped if Gerard hadn't come back. Despite how much Gerard wanted to rip their throats out, he carried a bloody Frank back to his house, leaving the older men beaten up, but alive. 

 

"Gee...ever since that day you're all I have left. If I stay like this, I'll grow old. I'll die. I don't want to lose you. I won't lose you," Frank croaked, pulling back to look into the pale man's hazel eyes. If you looked close enough you could see the spikes of red in them. 

 

Gerard sighed, looking deeply into his eyes. There were no signs of fear, and no signs of doubt. The more Gerard thought about it, he realized Frank was right. Frank would grow old and die, and Gerard didn't want to lose him either. He had decided. 

 

Gerard nodded, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his lips. Frank pulled Gerard closer, wrapping his arms around his neck, wanting to feel as close to Gerard as he could. Only Gerard could fill the empty void inside him. He was going to die, but he was going to feel alive again. 

 

As the kiss began more heated, Gerard pulled his lips away, and moved them towards Frank's neck. He hovered his mouth there for a moment, making Frank shudder from his quick breathes. 

 

Frank braced himself, ready to feel Gerard's fangs. Ready to take a leap of faith, and hope to make it through the changing. 

 

Gerard moved his head towards Frank's neck, and despite Frank ready for teeth, all he felt was a cold pair of lips kissing his neck. 

 

"You have to promise me one thing before I do this Frankie," Gerard mumbled against his neck, a tear dripping from his eye, and sliding down his pale skin. He leaned back to look into Frank's eyes once again. 

 

"Yeah, anything."

 

"You have to make it. You have to survive the change. For me. Tell me you'll make it," Gerard whispered, leaning his forehead against the other's. 

 

Frank intertwined his hand with Gerard's, feeling his own tears join with his. 

 

"For you. I'll make it for you, Gerard," Frank whispered, giving Gerard's hand a tight squeeze. 

 

Deep down he wasn't even sure how he could really promise this. There was a chance that he wouldn't make it through the change. He knew he had to make it, though, just like he said he would. 

 

They stayed there for a moment, giving each other a silent understanding on what was about to happen. On what could happen. 

 

Gerard stood up, scooping Frank into his arms bridal style. He starting walking towards the bedroom, occasionally glancing down at the shorter man in his arms. He was so scared that he was going to lose him. 

 

Frank might've had a family at first, but Gerard didn't ever have anybody. His parents were killed long ago, and his brother turned against him. He wasn't even prepared to be alone. 

 

Eventually over time he grew immune to being by himself. He couldn't even feel the sadness he once felt, because it had been so long. Gerard may look like he's in his late twenties, but he's far older than that. It still amazed Frank every time he hears Gerard say it. 

 

Gerard gently laid Frank down on the bed, wiping away the few tears that littered his face. He gave a comforting smile, and leaned down for another kiss. Frank immediately responding by wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck. 

 

"I love you so much," Gerard gasped into his lips, squeezing his sides as a relaxing gesture. 

 

"I love you too, more than anything," Frank replied with a small smile. Looking into Gerard's eyes. 

 

"Aww how sweet!" A voice mocked from the doorway. Gerard immediately straightened up, ready to fight whoever broke into their house. 

 

"M-mikey?" Frank stuttered from the bed, shrinking against the pillows. It was him. He was back. 

 

"Hullo Frank, still alive I see," Mikey chucked, his eyes fully covered in red. 

 

"Get out now Michael," Gerard snarled, standing in front of Frank's trembling body. 

 

Gerard wouldn't admit it, but he was actually pretty frightened. Yes, Mikey was younger, and usually not as strong as Gerard, but Gerard hadn't drunk blood in so long. He refused to most of the time, afraid that he would take too much from someone. Gerard was weak, and he didn't know he'd be able to hold him off. 

 

"Oh, I don't think so. I'd rather stay a while," Mikey replied through a grin, sitting in the chair that rested by the bedroom doorway. What scared Gerard even more was that he didn't even hear Mikey come in. Gerard could usually hear things from miles away. He was even weaker than he thought. 

 

"If you're going to kill me, then kill me," Gerard dared, looking straight into his brother's eyes, his own eyes turning a dark maroon. 

 

"Now why would I do something like that? That's too easy..." Mikey replied, swiping the dust off of his black trench coat. 

 

"Then why are you here?" Frank whimpered, wanting him to leave and never come back. He didn't know how long he could bear to look in those eyes for. It was eating him apart. 

 

"To take care of business," Mikey replied. Faster than anything imagined, before Gerard could even blink, Mikey pulled out a pistol, and fired it at Frank. 

 

There was a moment of silence, the gun shot still ringing through the air, and only the sound of Gerard's own breathing could be heard. 

 

For a moment, Gerard had thought Mikey hadn't even really fired. That it was all made up in his mind. Until he heard Frank's sharp intake of breath, hearing the blood gurgle deep within his throat. 

 

"Frank! Oh god Frank, please no!" Gerard screamed out, running to Frank's side on the bed, and holding his face in his hand. 

 

Frank was taking short gasps of air, barely holding on to consciousness. Gerard pulled back Frank's jacket, and immediately saw the blood spot growing on his chest. He clutched his shirt sobbing. 

 

Before Gerard could do anything else, he felt himself being flung across the room, slamming against the wall. Gerard immediately stood up, walking towards his brother with a fast pace, a growl coming from deep in his throat. 

 

Mikey just smirked, but it was soon whipped off his face by Gerard racing over in the blink of an eye, ripping into his neck. Mikey yelped out, sticking his nails into Gerard's back till he felt his spine, and Gerard was forced to let go. 

 

"Why couldn't you have just left forever? Why?!" Gerard screamed backing away from Mikey. 

 

Instead of answering, Mikey simply slammed Gerard across the room again, throwing him so hard he broke the chair, the legs breaking off with sharp edges. All Gerard could do was lay there for the moment. 

 

"Because, my dear brother, I'm a bad person. I simply can't resolve to being like you, wasting my strength on drinking blood bags. I'm not tamed by people like you. But I can see it in you. You thirst for fresh blood. For death. You are just like me." Mikey breathed out, leaning back against the wall for a moment. 

 

Unbeknownst to Mikey, however, Gerard grabbed the leg chairs, which were jagged enough to stab him with. He just had to get close enough. 

 

Gerard wasn't sure if it was some kind of luck or something else that he wouldn't be able to guess, but Mikey walked right where he wanted him to, getting closer and closer to the wall closest to him. 

 

"I'm nothing like you," Gerard spoke out, slamming the two leg chairs through Mikey's arms, pinning him to the wall. He let out a mixture of a yelp, and a growling noise, temporarily trapping him against the wall. Gerard knew it wouldn't hold him for long. 

 

Before he ran out of time, Gerard ran back over to Frank, who was gasping, sweaty and bloody. Gerard was scared. He had never seen him like this before. 

 

"G-Gerard, I'm so, uh, so s-sorry," Frank choked out, the sound of Mikey growling and demanding Gerard to release him in the background. 

 

"No Frank please, don't do this. Don't make me do this," Gerard sobbed, once again clutching Frank's shirt in his hand. 

 

"You h-have to do it. Y-you have, ugh, to bite me. I'm dying a-anyways," Frank croaked out, looking at Gerard with fading eyes. Gerard sobbed out, leaning his head down to his lover's neck. He hesitated for a moment. 

 

"D-do it. Show me your teeth..." Frank whispered, and that was the last thing Frank said, before Gerard plunged his teeth into his neck, releasing the venom that would trigger Frank's change. 

 

Frank immediately screamed as loud as Gerard had ever heard, feeling the pain of the venom running through his veins. Gerard harshly squeezed his eyes shut, hating to hear Frank in so much pain. 

 

Once the venom was completely released, Gerard forced himself to release from Frank's neck, afraid that he would inject too much, or accidentally give into the temptation of drinking blood. 

 

Frank flailed on the bed, his eyes rolling back into their sockets, and his veins popping out. This went on, the mixture of Frank's screaming, and Mikey's yelling becoming unbearable. Then, suddenly, Frank stopped. He didn't move. He lay there, and Gerard couldn't even see Frank breathing. He couldn't even hear his heartbeat. 

 

"F-Frankie?" Gerard moved closer to the shorter man, feeling for his pulse. There was none. Frank was gone. 

 

Gerard sobbed against his lovers chest, screaming and throwing things around. 

 

"Well well well, looks like you really are like me now. ," Gerard heard his brother's voice in his ear, and didn't even comprehend, before being dragged away from Frank, and being slammed down on the ground. 

 

Mikey immediately dug his fangs into his brother's chin. This wouldn't kill him, but it would make him weak, and it still held the same amount of pain as it would for anybody. Gerard couldn't move, and he didn't try. There wasn't a point anymore. Why should he go on. Mikey, however didn't like that at all. He always liked a good fight. 

 

He incline his teeth, forcing himself up, along with Gerard, and slammed him against the wall. He leaned over and picked up one of the chair legs, pointing it against Gerard's chest, right over where his heart was. That would kill him. 

 

"So it ends like this. Well you know what I always say...nothing lasts forever," Mikey chuckled, pulling back the leg, preparing to plunge it through his heart. Gerard closed his eyes, ready for it. 

 

"No, nothing does last forever," a voice spoke softly, and suddenly, when Gerard opened his eyes, his brother had a blank stare on his face, and a spike through his chest. He gasped for a moment, before falling to the ground, choking on his own blood, and revealing a pale Frank behind him. 

 

"F-Frank?" Gerard stuttered, not sure if what he was seeing was real, or just a hallucination. 

 

"Hey Gee..." Frank whispered, offering a small smile. It was now apparent that he had red in his eyes, and when he smiled, Gerard could make out the tips of his fangs. 

 

Gerard didn't even think about any of it. He just slammed Frank up against the wall, firmly pressing his lips against his. He had thought that he lost him. 

 

Frank rested his arms around Gerard's waist, humming into the kiss. They didn't part until they needed to breathe so hard it hurt. 

 

"You know...Mikey was wrong. Some things do last forever," Frank sighed, resting his forehead against Gerard's. 

 

Gerard smiled, and pulled Frank back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, had to hurry through this. I got the idea for this, and didn't think there was enough Frerard vampire fics. Hope you liked it!!  
> -xoBullet


End file.
